Homework Mysteries and Mayhem
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: 4 best friends..so what happens when Trowa,Quatre,Duo and Wufei meet a nearly slent Heero and save his life as well..an unforgettable adventure complete with an underground tournament called 'Zero' and some espionage of plotting people. Im back with more
1. The new boy

RW869: I've been busy for days with this fic.

Massess: Explain.

RW869: See i've re-written the chaps with COMIC SANS MS Western size 10 with same style except i upped it to my fav of size 12.

Massess: Ooohh Oo.

RW: Plus i had to fix alot of spelling errors i had.

Rogue: No surprise there.

RW869: Ro-Ro! pouts your in a mean mood tonight.

Rogue: Well you called me ugh RoRo.

RW869: Oh Rogue.

Massess: Anything else?

RW869: I also filled in some blanks. For example...How Trowa got his fighting skills and That part mentioned later on about Zechs Sister and why she was being targeted.

Massess: Ahhh.

RW869: There are NO major story changes.. Hell i threw in stuff in the older chaps so it would make sense..

Rogue: You said Hell.

RW869: I believe you have said worse.

Rogue Sweatdrops.

Rogue and Rogue and everyone else: On to the fic.

Quatre,Duo,Trowa,and Wufei grew up

together and were best friends. Now they're 15 and at a boarding school living together. Although sometimes they thought their group was missing something or someone. They decided living together off campus would be best.

The place they were living in has 5 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms and was walking distance to the school. Quatre picked this place out because of its convience.

Today was monday and another day of their odd antics in the morning.

Wufei was up first at 6:00 am and decided to practice his martial arts before breakfast. He went to a spot in the backyard for that since the weather this morning was fair.

Trowa was the next one up at 6:30 am. He went downstairs to have a quick workout before breakfast as well.

Quatre was up 15 min. later getting breakfast ready.

Duo was up ten minutes later and helping Quatre set the table for breakfast. By now Trowa and Wufei were coming downstairs from a shower after their workout.

Duo: I still do not see how you two can workout so early in the morning. yawns.

Trowa: Its refreshing.

Wufei: Plus its good for you.

Duo: 'bout as good as getting up early.

Quatre: Oh. Friday there was a small rumor going around the school that we were supposed to get a new student today.

Duo: Hear where from Quat?

Wufei: Try using sentences Maxwell.

Duo to Wufei :b. Continue Quat.

Quatre: Well i think they said Japan. Im not sure though since it was only rumors.

Trowa: Well its time to go.

So they went and changed to their uniforms and headed out the door.

On their way to class (They had the first class of the day together until Biology class that afternoon so after this class they would be almost completely split up until lunchtime.) they passed a kid they had never seen before and assumed that he was the new one. He turned in toward the principals office. But it was strange though because without moving his head he was shooting glares at whoever looked at him.

So after 5 minutes they were settled in their usual seats and then the principal came in followed by the new boy.

After a quick exchange of words the principal left and the teacher pointed out a place for him to sit.

At lunch at an old oak tree outside.

Duo: Man the new guy does'nt talk at all does he.

Trowa: It is strange he has'nt even said his name yet.

Wufei: Perhaps he is not going to be here long then.

Quatre: Good point Wufei.

Duo: Or he could be really extremely shy.

Trowa: Tie.

Since Wufei and Duo would both point things out and almost always start arguing about it, Quatre and Trowa came up with the idea for a tie so that they could save themselves from a headache or anything else that those two were capable of just to prove their point.

Duo and Wufei together: Hmmpff.

For a little over a week now whenever any of them tried to look for him he could not be found and when he was in school no one really wanted to be around him because of all the odd rumors going around and the glares he threw at them made them more than nervous so only 4 people ever tried to talk to him but he could not be found when they did attempt this,it seemed to be a failing task.

After one month had gone by they did learn his first name at least. But today would change some things for them both...The group of 4 and the mysterious new guy they found out his name was Heero.

RW869: Time for a segment called Rogue's facts. A little something story related at the end of each chap. Also a mix of Real and story...im a baka...Did i get that right? Hehe...Err begin!

Rogue: RogueWarrior869 was originally going to use the name above for this but last second decided that i should do it.

Rogue: This was inspired by reading alot of other School fics. And some of the characters maybe OOC...was that right?

RW869: Enjoy!


	2. Things change

It was supposed to be another day for him but he did suspect something was up when he got that feeling when he woke up today. So he decided to be more on guard than usual.

Tor: That him?

Mysterious Voice: Yes. Thats the one who made our boss comatose and probably will be like that forever thanks to him...He must pay...dearly. Assemble 20 of our best. We will strike tonight!

So the day went as usaul but instead of heading back to his place, Heero decided that he would wait in the park nearby first, Unfortunately fate had other plans which would make their paths cross and some for the better some not.

It was 8:00 pm by the time he was where he wanted to be...A school assembly was held on the schools new fire plan and they had to learn the routes and even walk them through to make sure. After their principal was satisfed he let them head back to their homes and dorms or wherever they lived. He had set a few traps up around the park because he knew the park was basicly..well the place was basicly deserted except for a few people who used it and no one was going to be here this time of night right?

It was 10:00 pm by now and he knew for sure he was being watched but what he did not count on was the 4 people who were walking through the place at this time of night...He also did not count on the fact he was about to blow his cover by making sure someone did not die in one of his traps.

Heero: Stop or you will die.

Duo: What?

Heero: Go around that tree over there and you wont get blown up.

Wufei: Are you threatning us?

Heero: Opposite..if you keep going that way you would've tripped a wire that was linked to a small explosive i rigged.

Duo: And why are there rigged tree's again?

22 guns could be heard getting ready to fire at one target.

Heero: Just leave here NOW and forget this happened!.

He darted off and gunshots could be heard after that.

Quatre looked shocked.

Duo: Well are you coming or going?

They all took off to where they heard the shots being fired and toward where Heero ran too.

Rogue's fun facts chap 2.

RogueWarrior869: Sometime ago within the past month and a half i tried something very good. Jerky that was smoked in sugar and other ingredients. Go try it. It's good. Check your local grocery store or wherever you by Jerky. But go try it. Its good. Although it comes nowhere near a SLIM JIM...ahh yes..a stick of cheese and a stick of meat together in one package...Slim Jim is the only one for Jerky!...That was more of a rant was'nt it? Oh well later!.

Rogue: Oh great...i have to deal with this.

RogueWarrior869: Rogue! I have your brush! i'll get my brush and after i brush you I'll brush my hair.

Rogue: My human really does this. Before RW869 goes too bed...RW will brush my fur and then will brush said authors hair. -.

RogueWarrior869: You know i love ya Rogue!

Rogue: Enjoy the fic.

Rogue and Rogue: LATER!


	3. Fight time 1

Heero had successfully led them away from the others. He already had one guy basicly dead and there was no point in wasting lives.

It was too late when he realized he had been lead into a trap.

28 others were waiting to get revenge for their leader. He saw this and knew he could not defeat this many by himself so he decided that if he was going down it would be fighting at least.

With the 50 fighters altogether this would not be pretty although what he did not suspect was that 4 others were coming.

Tor: You will pay for what you have done to our fallen leader.

Heero: Hn.

Tor: Attack!

So a fight begins.

22 of them readied their guns while the other 28 tried to catch him.

Luckily they did try to catch him in a group effort and around 10 seemed to have knocked each other out in a few comical scenes but this was not a winning fight.

He had already taken a good deal of damage to himself and the gunmen were about to fire and then one at a time in a hurried fashion they did...

Not all of the bullets hit him but instead killed some others and by now he was about to lose consciousness himself and was caught by a couple of the lackeys.

Tor: I want to finish him myself.

Heero: weakly hn.

So he walked up to him and punched him in the face and then uppercutted him in the stomach.

Then they arrived.

Rogue's facts Chap 3.

Rogue: The authors writing style is Comic Sans MS Western text level 12. Said author had to re-write alot of the chaps that were for some reason Text level 10.

RogueWarrior869: Thanks Rogue! Later!


	4. Fight time 2

They had gotten there and saw the situation and were not thrilled.

Tor: What are you children doing here?

Duo: Probably saving his butt.

Tor: i will deal with him and you take those 4.

Wufei: That is unjust, That many against one peson.

Heero looked at them and told them "Run"...

Duo: no chance you never answered my question from earlier.

By this point he had sent out the order to attack and so they did.

They were winning after all they were obviously better fighters than the lackeys.

Wufei had his martial arts. Duo had his street fighting and Trowa had some skills from when he worked with his family part-time in the circus. And Quatre had

learned some karate and they were good.

The only advantage to this situation was they had larger but numbers but since they were working together they only got a few bruises from it. They had successfully took out the remaining 18.

Over where Tor and Heero were it was not going to well for Heero.

He was almost unconscious, positive he was going to die here. But what he did not expect was when a certain braided person came and beat up Tor.

But before he could ask anything he fell to the ground and was nearly in oblivion.

Rogue's facts chap 4.

Rogue: Tor was first created in another GW fic the author wrote but during making it...Due to reasons beyond control the story was deleted but the Villain lives on!

RW869: Nicely said Rogue. Later!


	5. Retreating and saving a life

Seeing as him and his men were defeated for the moment Tor called for retreat just then Heero fell to the ground.

As the enemy was retreating vaguely he heard someone say things around him and saw someone near him.

It was the one with the braid?

With that he was out.

Duo told Wufei to get the school nurse Sally and meet them back at their place, Trowa and Quatre went to the police station to report what had happened while Duo took Heero back to their place and waited for the others to arrive.

It was barely 5 minutes later when Wufei and Sally got there running at what could be considered the speed of sound.

The others came back not long after that saying that the police thought it was a prank and without proof nothing could be done and so they went to helping Sally and after a helluva lotta work he was in stable condition.

They went to talk in the kitchen.

Sally: What happened to him for that many sever injuries?

Duo: Long story.

Sally: We'll discuss that later. But who will he be with?

Quatre: I guess us.

Duo: Yeah, we barely know him at all much less know anything else.

Wufei: Basicly we only know his name and the fact he saved us earlier tonight.

Sally: Well i will talk with Mr. Trieze tomorrow about this.

Duo: The principal?

Sally: Yes he can tell me a little bit of what i need to know. Well in the meantime he's staying here then?

Quatre: Yes.

Duo: We do have that extra room we never use so he can stay there for now.

Since no one had any more questions tonight since it was getting late she told them to take tomorrow off school and she would be there around noon.

Trowa: I suggest that we get some rest ourselves and deal with this further in the morning.

Everyone agreed and headed off to sleep.

Rogue's facts chap. 5.

Rogue: The author was at wal-mart today (01/13/2006) and found Pocky. Chocolate covered biscuits. But after walking around the store a little bit author looked at the ingerdients list to make sure it did'nt have Graham or Honey in it, Said author discovered that Pocky has Chocolate liquor. So said author declined the Pocky and set it up on a thing of orange Juice in the freezer section.

RogueWarrior869: Its true. I heard good things about Pocky from mentions of other authors...but no one mentioned that it had liquor in it...Never had alcohol or tobacco or any drugs of any kind and i have no intention to start.

Rogue: Your strange enough as it is.

RW869: Thank you Rogue!

Rogue and Rogue: Later!


	6. Information 1

The next day 3 people came over.

Principal Trieze.

The schools nurse (Technically the one in training.) Sally.

And one of their teachers Zechs.

They all sat at the kitchen table and the boys were a little confused as to why their teacher was there.

Duo: So uhhhh...teach what are you doing here? I know they were supposed to be here but you to?

Zechs: Ignores word teach Well i know about the boy thats here now.

Except for Trieze and Zechs questioning looks are seen on the faces of the people at the table.

Trieze: I believe we should explain.

Trowa: That would be helpful.

Silence reigned the room before they began.

Zechs: I met him a few years back because he saved my sisters life.

Trieze: I met him a year ago in a tournament of sorts.

I lost the fight but after the tourament we did agree to one day have a fight again. You know a fighting rival thing.

Wufei: Fair enough.

Trieze: Although he never mentioned why he was in such a tournament anyway.

Zechs: I might be able to answer that.

Trieze: Ohh.

Zechs: The prize for the tournament you speak of if it is the same one is an island with a castle type building and a lot of prize money.

But the fight is extremely closed off and very few are allowed to enter..10 fighters only i believe. And the fighters have a sponsor if they are not self-sponsored correct.

Trieze: Correct. I'm a bit surprised that you know that though.

Anyway you said he saved your sister.

Zechs: Yes a assassin was about to kill her when he came out of the blue and saved her life and you can pretty much fill in the blanks.

Trowa: Why was an assassin after your sister?

Zechs: Well our parents do a little bit of political work. And sometimes one thing can often lead to something that certain people will not agree with.

The others were shocked, But some of them did'nt show it. Of course they were about to be shocked again.

Trieze: Do any of you remember a certain incidents a few years back?

The others looked at each other even Sally as well looked puzzled and or stunned.

Zechs: Well its possible that he was the one who saved your lives that year along with some others.

Rogue's facts chap 6.

Rogue: The author..

RW869: I'll take this one RoRo.

Rogue grumbles about stuff.

RogueWarrior869: I have no problem with anyone thinking that there will be pairings of some sort...But this is a Friendship fic.

I do read alot of Yaoi Was that right?..or BoyxBoy and Non-yaoi.

I want to write a pairing fic one day but i dont have the guts for that just yet...This is up just in case anyone who was reading this story got that idea.

Maybe when i get the guts to write a get together fic it will be with the two anime boys i could first see being together as a couple...HeeroxDuo. The first Anime Girls i could see being together was Jurai and that Short Green haired girl from Vandread. Her name escapes me at the moment.

Sorry if i offended anyone.

Err..later!

Rogue and Rogue: Have a good Day/Evening/Night or Whatever! Later!.


	7. Information 2

Quatre: I rememer that year..It was a strange one.

Wufei: Thats true.

Duo: Yeah someone did save our lives, But we never found out who.

Trowa: So are you suggesting that it was him?

Zechs: Yes.

Trieze: We will explain more in due time.

Duo: When?

Trieze: Time will tell.

Duo: He talks like you Wufei.

Wufei is in brief silent shock over him calling him by his actual name and not some nickname.

Duo: I know i used your regular name Wu-man but don't get used to it.

Wufei: Knew it could not last long.

Quatre secretly hands Trowa a quarter.

Trowa smirks that i told you so look.

Sally: Alright who will be watching him while he recovers.?

Trowa: Good question.

Zechs: Actually thats one of the reasons Trieze and myself came.

Trieze: We need you 4 to do it.

Wufei: And why us?

Zechs: Well you see we believe he lives alone off campus and would not be able to watch himself,Not with them after him. So that is where you come in for now. It would be temporary.

Duo: Well i don't see why not i mean he did save our lives yesterday.

Sally: Im going to check on him.

So she went to the backroom.

Zechs: Do you all agree to this?

They all agreed.

Trieze: Good. i cannot tell you more than what i already have so far but in time i will tell you more.

Duo: Well i guess we should get some of his things if he is gonna living here for a little while right?

Wufei: Yes but do you know where he lives?

Zechs: It's odd actually we do not Know.

Quatre: Should'nt it be listed in the schools records or something.

Trieze: Thats not the problem. When he transferred there was an address listed, But it was a fake one. We did not find out about this until early this morning when we were looking to see if he had any living relatives or someone to contact.

Duo: So what you're basicly saying is this guy really does live alone but you don't know where.?

Zechs: That does sum it up.

Trieze: We need to leaving for now but we will see you in a few days at school. You have this week off but be back in school next monday.

Quatre: Thank you.

Zechs: We will be by again in 3 days or so if you do not mind so we can check up on him.

Trowa: Thats fine.

Sally walks back into the kitchen.

Quatre: How is he?

Sally: He is a strong one he should be at least waking up in a few days. I'll be back tomorrow if thats alright.

Quatre: yes thank you.

Zechs: Well we need to go. I do not want to be late for class.

Duo and Quatre are slightly giggling at this comment.

Zechs: I know what i said.

Duo: Uh sorry.

Quatre: Same here.

They begin to rub the back of their heads in a just kidding fashion.

Zechs: Its alright buy we will see you later then.

Wufei: Indeed.

So the three of them left.

Well it was getting around 3:00 pm in the afternoon and they were thinking back to the incident that day.

Rogue's facts chap 7.

Rogue: RW869 won a George Michael CD from the whistle stop machine at Wal-mart today (01/13/2006).

RogueWarrior869: The CD is called 'Amazing' the mixes. The three songs on there are awesome! The third one was the longest going into a little over eight minutes. But man can you dance to it. .

Rogue and Rogue: Later!.


	8. Information 3

After that visit they were left to remember the events of that day but were quickly called out of their thoughts when the doorbell rang.

Quatre: Duo can you get that?

Duo: Sure Quat.

Duo: Sally back so soon?

Sally: I wont be long but i need to tell you something.

Duo: Sure Sally come in.

Sally: Like i said i will not be that long, But i wanted to tell you that i was there that day as well.

Duo: Really.

Sally: I know it is an odd coincedence. But i think i may have an idea who did this but i will need a little time so i may not be the school for a week or so.

Duo: You know we will be happy to help you Sally just let us know.

Sally: Thank you. But if im right i'll be back in a few days. Oh! and your friend is in stable condition so he should be waking up soon.

Duo: Thats good.

Sally: I just had to make sure that you guys knew that.

Duo: Does he still stay with us for the time being?

Sally: Of course. If his injuries were vital then no, but he will be fine.

Duo: Are you sure you don't want to come in?

Sally: Positive. If you do not mind i will be back in a week if that's alright to follow up.

Duo: I think that will be fine and thank you.

Sally: Not a problem well i will see you then.

Duo: Alright then later.

Wufei: Well who was it?

Duo: Sally. She just wanted to let us know that she might not be at the school for a little while and that she was at that place as well.

Wufei: Hmmm.

Duo: Where'd everyone go?

Wufei: Quatre went to check up on Heero and Trowa went to call Catherine.

Duo: i see.

At an unknown location.

Tor: I still can't belive it! We were that close to getting revenge for our leader!

He slammed his fist hard on the table.

MV: We have a visitor Tor.

Tor: Who is it?

MV: A man that says he can help us with our plan for the upcoming tournament.

Tor: Let him in.

J: I am simply known as J and i believe we

share simialar interests.

Tor: Do tell.

J: Well i was a friend of your leader. And i have just the thing to help you get what you need. And anything else to help you win the tournament, but the condition is that we split any profits from said tournament.

Tor: Fair enough.You have a deal J.

Tor: Bring in something to drink we have some things to discuss partner...

RogueWarrior869 quick story note: MV stands for "Mysterious Voice"

Reviews comments whatever i take harsh criticism. And i hope you people are enjoying the story. .

LATER!. (). Have a nice day night whatever.

Just in case i did'nt do this yet.

Rogue's Fun facts chap8.

RW869: A smidge late are'nt ya Rogue?

Rogue: Im here aint i?

RogueWarrior869: No more MTV for you RoRo.

Rogue: I dont watch MTV.

RW869: Then where on earth did you get your cattitude?

Rogue: Sweetly I learned from you.

RW869: Errr...mumbles damn...i did'nt know he was listening.

Rogue: I heard that too...cat ears and the fact i am a almighty Cat.

RW869: He really acts like this in real life. He will sit in his chair. and lay down and cross his paws and look like he's the boss of everything.

Rogue: You know it.

RW869: Of course he really can be sweet. But dont get his temper up or he will jump at you with his claws...I have a couple of pics of him jumping at my mother attacking. Teeth showing and everything.

Rogue: Hey she started it!

RW869: He likes to play rough and he will attack you! Be warned! I have some small scars from him when he was really vicious. Of course i would go and trick him and pick him up and love him until he calmed down or was so annoyed he did'nt care anymore and had to plot revenge.

Rogue: You know you love me.

RogueWarrior869: Of course! Know one can ever get mad at you or Storm.

Rogue: All we have to do is look adorable and your another human pawn.

RW869: Unfortunatly we know this and it still works. Although i have no idea why people say cats are lazy...people if you have a cat and its shows sign or is lazy...consider this...PLAY WITH YOUR KITTY. Find a toy that your kitty likes and take the time to play with'em. I play with Rogue and he's happy and healthy. My mom and her cat even have a special game they play before bed. And if your Kitty does something good..Give them a treat.

Rogue: When me and Storm are good we get one of our fav's. Shredded Turkey 'n' Cheese dinner in gravy.

RogueWarrior869: Your feline family member may only be lazy and non caring because someone may not be spending enough or too much time with them. Yes be sure to give said kitty their space. Sometimes they just want to rest or have a little nap..without being disturbed. They'll respect you more for this.

Rogue: Its true. I can be evil without my afternoon nap.

RogueWarrior869: When naming said kitty...Do it a favor be careful what you name them...c'mon Princess? Fluffy? FuFu? I have seen these names for the poor kitty's. When i first called Rogue..Rogue he gave me a happy little look. Notice these things. And let them sleep in the same room as you. Rogue is slightly Fluffy but when he does sleep on the bed he cuddles at my feet or leg. Never the face.

Rogue: I'm so lovable.

RogueWarrior869: And when brushing your kitty. Be careful with how you brush them. With Rogue on either side of his stomach and part of his back paw i have to be careful. He thought when he was a kitty running on wooden floors was fun...--.

Rogue: What i was showing out.

RW869: I tried to stop you but you had kitten speed.

Rogue: Still do.

RW869: Thats true. You become the flash around bathtime. Which is another thing. Make sure the water you bathe kitty in is to their liking. Rogue takes his Just right. The right water can make it easier on you both. And i brush Rogue before i bathe him so no unwanted fur is floating around his bathwater. Plus on any occasion just talk to them. Despite what alot of people say they can understood what you say. For example whenever Me or my mom say the words "Treat Time" they're like Whoosh. And never smoke around your animal buddy. It can give them Cancer easy.

Rogue: You said the magic words.

RW869: Yes you and Storm are getting a goody Lay-lay.

Rogue: Yeah!

RogueWarrior869: Whoa! This was'nt supposed to be so long. I start with animals and this is what happens. Well if you've read this far i applaud you. But the above is true. I have been around cats mainly. My whole life. Hell at one time we had 27 cats...we lived in the country at the time. Mainly a few strays and their cats that had kittens. If their is a cat around where you live that does'nt belong to anyone. Befriend it by putting out food for it. Rogue has kept me from having a Stress attacks for a little while now. A couple of times i did'nt feel well Rogue was there nearby. If your an easily angered person...like me...Well Rogue has kept from exploding by letting me here him purr and he'll give me sweet eyes like the ones he'll use when he gets in trouble. Or he'll cause a small amount of trouble nothing severe but enough to make me laugh. In short a proper Animal addition can make a world of difference for you and them.

Rogue: You've gone on long enough. Let the people continue. From us both LATER!.


	9. Waking up

It had been a week now and anyone else who had buisness with them had left and it was getting late they were getting ready for bed.

Quatre: Good night guys.

Wufei: Good night.

Trowa: Have a good sleep.

Duo: Same to you all.

So they each went to their rooms for the night.

It was around midnight and for some reason Duo could not sleep, For the life of him he just could'nt.

Duo: Hmmm i think i might as well check up on that guy.

So he quietly left his room and he was right about one thing, the others were still asleep. So he made his down to the 5th room and went in being very careful not to make any noise. He closed the door quietly and pulled a chair over. He did sometimes visit with him even though he was'nt awake to visit back.

Although tonight was to be different.

It had been about an hour or so and so he thought he would leave but thats he heard it.

"Umm"

He turned around to see Heero waking up.

Heero: Uhhh what happened.?

Duo: Well you were about to die and we saved you.

Heero: And who are you?

Duo: Duo Maxwell.

Heero: Heero Yuy.

Duo: at first we thought you might've been dead.

Heero: I thought i was to...I guess i owe you.

Duo: Forget about that you warned us about the little trap in the park that nite.

Heero: Where am i?

Duo: Well you are currently at the house me and my friends share.

Heero: Ohh.

Duo: We'll talk more in the morning if thats alright with you?

Heero: uhh yeah.

Duo: G'nite Ro.

So Duo left for his own room and Heero just went back to sleep.

Rogues fun facts chap 9.

RW869: I know in the last chap i went on & on about Cats...

Rogue: Shuddup just Shut up shut up.

RW869: oO.

Rogue: Proven in the last chap. If you start with anything animal you wont stop. It will be the chapter that never ends!

RW869: Rogue does make a point.

Rogue: Our fun fact: Never get the author started on animals or said author wont stop!

R & R: LATER!


	10. Introductions 1

When he woke up later he realized that it was around 10:00 am and then it came to him, The run in this morning with that guy...Duo.

He was quickly taking in his current surroundings.

The walls were a nice dark blue.

The carpet was a interesting shade of white.

The ceiling was the same color as the carpet and it had a ceiling fan with wing shaped blades. It looked like that a little of the blades were altered a little bit to have an reddish ness to them guessing as so it would not blend in with the ceiling.

Before he could look at anything else the braided one called Duo came in.

Duo: I see your up.

He nodded a slight yes.

Duo: Well i came to see how you were doing and explain soome stuff.

Heero nodded.

Duo: Alright. You've been out of it for like a week and a half.

Heero: That long huh?.

Duo: Yep and you are at a house me and 3 other guys share.

Heero: How did i get here?

Duo: Well that night you were almost dead. And we saved you, And Wufei got the schools Temp. Nurse,While Trowa and Quatre tried to explain to the cops what had happened and i brought you here.

Heero: Uhh thanks..i owe you my life huh?

Duo: Forget it. And besides you did warn us about those traps.

Heero: I did'nt expect anyone to be there that late.

Duo: We take that way to get home from school.

Heero: Sorry. I thought that the park was abandoned.

Duo: Hardly anyone knows that we use the place for a route back home.

Heero: I guess i owe you an explanation as well...

Duo: Just wait and explain this to all of us so nothing gets confusing or screwed up.

Heero: okay...

Duo: Well im gonna go make lunch so i'll be back with food in about half an hour. See ya then.

And he left before Heero could say anything else.

So after lunch against Duo's slight protests Heero got up and was in the kitchen with Duo.

Heero: You said there were 3 others that live with you?

Duo: Yeah. Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei.

Heero: Where are they?

Duo: Well Quatre and Trowa went food shopping and Wufei went to the park to practice.

Heero: Practice?

Duo: Well he practices Martial Arts there since it's so deserted, It's a peaceful place. In short he goes there to practice when he wants to be alone for a little while.

Heero: I see.

Duo: Well i think they should be back in an hour or so and then if your up for it..i'll introduce ya to the others.

Heero: That will be fine..I do owe you a explanation for what happened.

Duo: Oh! until Sally says otherwise your going to be staying with us so we should get a few things.

Heero: I dont want to be a burden or any trouble..

Duo: Nah..

Heero: Are you sure your friends will be alright with it.

Duo: They already expected it so their fine with it.

Heero: Arigatou Duo.

Duo: ummm whats that mean?

Heero: It means thank you in Japanese.

Duo: So you're Japanese huh its tricky to tell with your eye color.

Heero: People have told me that before.

Duo and Heero talked a little more but then Heero needed to rest. And an hour later Quatre and Trowa got back and Wufei was'nt too far behind.

Quatre: Hey Duo. Anything happen while we were out.?

Duo: Well i did talk with Heero for a few minutes earlier.

Wufei: So he's finally awake then?

Duo: Yep.

Trowa: Thats good.

Duo: Yeah and are you guys up to introducing yourselves later?

They looked at him with a question mark on their faces.

Duo: He wants to know who you guys are.

Quatre: Oh that would make sense.

Wufei: That is true.

Trowa: Fine by me.

So later around 5:00 pm it was time for a little meeting.

Rogues fun facts chap 10.

Rogue: The kitty thing 2 chaps back was just supposed to be a disclaimer saying that authour does'nt own GW.

RogueWarrior869: Like the rest of you. I do not own Gundam Wing but Gundam Battle Assault 2 is beyond fun! Me and my mom mainly play Wing. But i think she's starting to turn to the Big-Zam.

R & R: LATER!


	11. Introductions 2

Well it was time for them to be introduced properly so Quatre,Trowa and Wufei went into the living room since there was more space there and it would'nt be so bad hopefully. And duo went to see if Heero was still up to it and around 5 min. later they all had seats around the living room.

There was a silence in the room and Heero took in this part of the house.

There was a forest green couch and thats were two of them were sitting. A guy with strange bangs and a smaller blonde boy. And a black recliner was where Duo was sitting and another red chair was where a Chinese boy was sitting and he was sitting in a blue chair.

Heero: Thank you for saving me.

Wufei: It is dishonorable to gang up on one person.

Duo: Oookay i think we need to get the ball rolling so how about i do it since this way is takin waay to forever.

Everyone in their own way agreed.

Duo: Okay everyone Heero and Heero Trowa and Quatre are the one's on the couch and wuman is the one in the chair Trowa's the one with the bangs and Quatre's the blonde..their finished.

Wufei: my name is not Wuman it is Wufei Maxwell...

Duo: Whatever Wu..

Wufei: DO not even continue that sentence Maxwell...

An Evil grin is now on Duo's face.

Wufei and Duo are now at it in verbal combat.

Quatre and Trowa chuckle at the sight and then Quatre turns to Heero who looks confused.

Quatre: Their always like that.

Heero: But that does not make sense.

Quatre: It's just what they do. They've been doing that since they met.

Heero: Umm i do owe you an explanation of at least who they were...that night.

Quatre: Only if you want to.

Heero: I do. I owe you that much.

Heero: Well it starts with a man named...

Rogues fun facts. chap 11.

Rogue: The author has no problems saying the word belch or fart in public.

RogueWarrio869: ROGUE!

Rogue: Hehe revenge is sweet. Calling me Ro-Ro...in public.

R&R: Later!


	12. explainations 1

J: The preparations are all set. The fighter for the second part of the tournament will be the same one who won the first part 2 months ago.

Tor: Excellent. Win will i get to meet this fighter?

J: At the first round of the tournament next month.

Tor: As long as he gives us the victories we need.

J: He will.

Tor: Than lets prepare for the trip to the tournament than shall we J?

J: Of course.

Back at the house an half hour later.

Heero: I guess i should explain the tournament now.

Duo: Later okay you gave me a headache with that other stuff as it is.

Wufei: A pain for a pain eh.?

Quatre: Why dont you two cool it for now.

Wufei and Duo: Sure take his side.

Trowa: No one took sides.

Heero: And i gave you a headache?

Duo: Very funny. Now everyone is a comedian. So Heero lemme get this straight. Those people were after your life cuz you put their leader in a coma due to some tournament thing earlier this year.

Heero: That is correct.

Wufei: The tournament. Is that the one were only 10 people can compete in one on one matches until there is only one left.

Heero: Yes. I won the first part of the tournament last month and the second part is coming up soon.

Trowa: How do you now about that tournament Wufei?

Wufei: A few years ago it was held in my homeland and my relatives sent me letters and such.

Duo: Aww how come you never told us Wu..

Wufei: Finish that and your braid is dead..And i did tell you. You just don't remember.

Duo to Wufei :b .

Wufei: Childish.

When no one is looking..

Wufei to Duo :p.

Duo: I saw that!

Heero: And i've been called strange?

Quatre: Sorry for the interruptions but their always like that.

Trowa: You said you won the first round right?

Heero: Yes.

Wufei: The tournament has 3 parts right?

Heero: Yes.

Duo: Well what exactly is the name of this thing or does just go by tournament.

Heero: I'll explain the tournament as for its name...Its name is...

Rogues fun facts chap 12.

RogueWarrior869: Rogue will 4 on his chosen B-day this march 21'st.

Rogue: Thats low.

RW869: Sorry Ro but you were acting High and mighty.

Rogue: Whatever.

R&R: Later!


	13. Explainations 2

Heero: The tournament is called "Tornament Zero" or just "Zero".

Duo: Thats a strange name.

Heero: Its held once every three years and the prizes for Zero are. The place where the tournament was held for that year. A building thats nearly indestructible and a ton of money plus funding if the project is successful.

Quatre: Wow.

Heero: If you get caught while trying to sneak in you die but if your successful and found out they will let you either finish watching the tournament or let you try out for it.

Duo: Weird rules?

Heero: Thats..true.

Well he finished his explaination of it and successfully managed to avoid explaining the third part at the same time after all he was going to leave soon so no need to drag anyone else down with him.

He had told them that he had to leave the next day at 6:00 pm when really he was set to leave at 3:00 am and that was that.

It was around midnight when Trieze called and Quatre answered before it woke up anyone else.

Quatre:..hello..

Trieze: Sorry to be calling so late Quatre.

Quatre: Oh hi mister Trieze.

What do you need at this hour?

Trieze: Well its like this..

So barely an hour later 4 of them were in the livingroom and a plan was to be made.

Rogues fun facts chap 13.

Rogue: RW869 has never mentioned if it was a Boy or Girl Man or Woman.

RW869: Good point. Hey lets make a game of it!

Am i a...

Girl.

Boy.

Bi-Girl.

Bi-Boy.

Gay-Girl.

Gay-Boy.

Straight-Girl.

Straight-Guy.

If you wanna guess my E-mail is This is soo dumb i'll just tell'em that your a...

RW869: Err roro had to step out a min. but this ends Jan. 31st. I'll count and post the votes. No names will be mentioned.

Rogue and Rogue: LATER!


	14. Plotting and Leaving

After Quatre and the other 3 had a 'group discussion' that night it was decided that they wanted to see what this tournament really was like so after Trieze had called giving some helpful details and along wth Duo's 'motivation' they had agreed to secretly follow Heero to the tournament grounds.

He felt a little bad about leaving them sooner than he said but it had to be done and orders were orders.

So he made his way down toward a pier where an boat was waiting...The S.S. Libra...wondering why the boat owner named it that? Perhaps out of the fact it could have been the owners zodiac sign,oh well there would be time to think about such later..hopefully. It was a very nice boat though and it was nice considering it was still slightly early lets say...6:30am and after he was cleared he and the guard left to set sail failing to notice 4 others who had snuck on board.

Their were 2 more stops to go before they reached their final destination...Epyon island.

By some bit of luck they managed to stay hidden despite a couple of them getting a little sea sick...The main bet was that Quatre & Duo would be the first one's to get sick but it was Quatre and Wufei. Although he claims it was other things and such but Duo won although Quat felt a little bad about the fact that he was bet against the most, but after Duo and Trowa both got it after hitting ruff waves he was fine and they were laughing at the fact that they who bet against them got what they were betting on..sea sickness.

Although on this little voyage they noticed something odd..that Heero never talked to anyone or that look on his face like he was going to have to kill someone and did not want to.

And then they got it round 3 that was never fully explained only the first 2.

So they were hidden in a spare room they found..it was over heard that one of the particapants failed to show so they left this room empty and luckily they found it the same night on the boat. The ships security officers were a little too confident about their security or they were just plain lazy becuase they had been on the boat for 3 days now and it was announced that they will be docking soon.

On the ship while they were there was mainly what looked like fighters and spectators..sorting them was not difficult.

So now they took in their newer surroundings after they had left the ship and it was an island.

So now 'Zero' was nearly officialy underway and only and what is so secretive about part 3.

Rogues fun facts.

Rogue: There is moral to this chapter.

Rogue and Rogue: LATER!


	15. Landing

So the island was beautiful and it was pretty easy to slip in and get one of the rooms. This place was huge.

Elsewhere.

M.V.: WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE ARE ONE FIGHTER SHORT!

J: That is what i was told to tell you.

M.V.: Mmmm...Tell Tor we will be in use of his services this year.

J: Yes.

'They do not even suspect me yet fools.'

Tor: So they need a extra fighter eh?

J: Thats correct and they specifyed you.

Tor: Well i know that the enemy will be there and it will be perfect for my pan of revenge except this makes it better..soo much better.

J: Well they also said they wanted to make an announcement at dinner tonight.

Tor: I believe i know what it is.

While the 4 of them were on their way to the hideout they found and secured...or to be blunt they took a room that was empty because this place was freakin huge.

Whilest on their way the spotted Heero walking to somehwhere and decided to follow and when he finally stopped out came an old man.

J: You know right?

Heero: Yes. The tournament will commence earlier than expected.

J: Good. You know what to do.

Heero: Yessir.

They parted seperate ways and the 4 of them were slightly confused.

It was true that the announcement that night was that the tournament would start early. As early as the next day at 10:00 am.

Well everyone went to their rooms and went to sleep wondering what the new dawn would bring.

Rogues fun facts.

Rogue: Author just had to ad the word bring to the end of the fic.

R&R: LaTeR!


	16. Exloration and a fight

So they got up at 7:00 am and made some plans for the day.

And after much discussing it was decided that they find out where the tournament ws being held on the island..There were a few areas it could be at so they needed an early start and after breakfast (Their on a huge island in a massive hotel complex thing so it really was'nt too difficult to get food without being noticed).

At 9:00 am it was loudly announced that the viewers for the tournament should come to the hotel front for the transport to pick them up to view todays fighting events.

Doing their best to blend in with the rest they split into groups of 2 Trowa and Quatre went on bus 6 whilest Wufei and Duo went on bus 9. It was half an hour later that they were reunited and in their surroundings. They were dropped off with the rest of the people at massive beach area with a giant TV in the middle. And then they followed the crowds actions by taking seats at the benches. It was then they noted that there were other areas like this on the island..there had to be because this one did not hve all the people only a 4th of them and then the TV came to life and a voice came over the loudspeakers while the TV was tuned in on a Foresty area.

The voice announced attention to be focused on the TV was that even neccessary? Well the TV was tuned in to show a split screen slowly zooming out and in the full view the 2 fighters were seen.

Heero on the left and another on the right.

A fighter that was slightly taller than Heero with Jet black hair and blue eyes wearing a Gi with a blackbelt tied to him.

Voice: Last years champion is going to kick off the first fight of the second part of the tournament this year!

After the audience died down the voice continued.

Voice: The fighters as you all know go by code names or numbers so Introducing last years champion 01 and this years first matchup is last years second place winner. Chi ! So let the fight commence at the start of the gun being fired and..

Wufei: What kind of place is this?

Duo: Strange thats what it is.

Quatre: The guys getting ready to fire the gun you 2.

Duo & Wufei: Right.

The gun fired and the two were off fighting just like that.

Quatre: Its tricky to keep up with this.

Meanwhile where they were actually fighting.

Chi: You will die for that humiliation last year!

Heero: Hn.

Chi and Heero stop and proceed to engage in hand to hand combat.

Chi tried to punch Heero but Heero ducked and rebounded with a kick to his stomach making Chi take a few steps back and then he came back running at him and then the fight went into a light blur on the TV of 2 people fighting really good really fast.

Duo: That is good intense fighting eh?

Trowa: True.

Wufei: For once i agree with Maxwell.

Duo: So the impossible can happen!

Wufei: Maxwell! i will slice your braid if you do not shut up!

Duo: No need to bring the braid into it and i did'nt do anything! So there :b .

Wufei: Grrrr :P

Duo: I saw that one Wu-man.

Wufei: Its Wufei and...

Quatre: Cut it out you two the fight still going on and it looks like its almost over.

Trowa: Yeah with your verbal fighting the actual fight is finishing and you missed some good stuff.

Duo: The only time you say more than two lines and its to insult us.

Wufei: Well you started it Maxwell.

Quatre: Thats enough you two now shut up and watch the rest of this!

They went to watch the fight.

Back to where the fight was being held.

They were at it again in hand to hand and Chi punched Heero across the face who in return punched him in the gut and proceeded the finishing moves to this battle which included a quick elbow this face and he kneed him several times and punched in the face as personal vengence for hitting him so hard in the face earlier.

And after the slightly painfully combo was done it was obviously announced that Heero was the winner.

And the screen zoomed around the 2 that were there the victor and the fallen.

Duo: Ouch.

Trowa: Indeed.

Then the voice came over the loudspeaker again.

Voice: Well congratulations to the victor of the kick off fight and all the fighters will be properly introduced after dinner tonite at 7:00pm Right here!

And there will be a late nite fight. So see you then!

Duo: Well i guess we wont have to work much eh?

Quatre: Yep.

Trowa: For now i think we should take our leave with them and then do a little exploring it is only 11:30 am.

So it was agreed to go exploring but only after lunch at Duo's insistence.

After all who knows whats coming.

Rogues fun facts.

Rogue: There are a lot of people scattered around so blending in was'nt to difficult for them.

RW869: Hope you people are enjoying the story!

Rogue and Rogue: Later!


	17. Explorations and introductions

So they carefully made their way around the massive complex and it was not that difficult seeing as the little fact that there were more people here than you could think of ever were here.

Along the exploration trip they heard bits and pieces of conversation about why the fighters were'nt freely roaming the area was because they were underground somewhere.

After taking in the layout of the place

they came to a huge room, Bigger than the others that were here it had around 20 dining tables and a stage was set up as well as various other things and then they heard two people off to the side talking.

Guy 1: Will everything be setup on time?

Guy 2: Yeah Yeah..The wiring for the microphones has even already been finished and the announcement will still take place here after the dinner tonite.

Guy 1: Good well keep up the good work. Now im going to check up on tonites dinner menu. Good day.

with that the first guy left into a connecting room.

Duo: Soo this is the dining room eh...

Quatre: I've been thinking that we should be here tonight when they make the announcements of who the fighters are going to be.

Trowa: Agreed.

Duo: Well i guess thats settled what we're doing later..

Wufei: When did you two become the tour guides?

Quatre: We should head back and get a better plan together.

Duo: yeah this place looks the same every hallway you turn down.

They headed back to their room and worked on coming up with a better plan of action or whatever it was to be called.

Much later..specificly 6:30 pm and the guests had taken seats. It was explained that some of the guests were either eating in their room or in one of the other 3 dining areas.

Then out comes a guy who was the announcer for the evening due to the fact that the host was rarely seen.

Duo: Are you sure this will work Quat?

Quatre: So far yes. There are alot of people here and it would be better to blend in than sneak around.

Announcer: While you are waiting for dinner we are proud to present this years fighters!

So if you will redirect your attention to the stage behind me, We will go count down from ten.

Everyone had their attention directed toward the stage while the annoncer took the microphone with him off to the end of the stage a TV was coming down as well.

Announcer: Fighter 10 is coming out now.

The fighter from earlier today came out.

Announcer: You remember Chi. And before i continue, The fighters are not ranked by their numbers because Chi was last years second place victor.

Now Welcome To the stage Chi!

Applause

He came out wearing a black Gi and walked over to the far left of the stage and the announcer came over.

Announcer: Well Chi do you have any words for us tonite?

Chi: Yes. I declare tonight that i will be the first place victor this time and will kill my opponets especially 01.! Victory will be mine!

Announcer: Alright then welcome fighter 09!

Out came a guy with Hair in a low ponytail and it went to his back he was a brunette with blue eyes and wearing a traditional kung-fu outfit.

Announcer: Welcome Li. Any words for us tonight?

Li: Yes. I think we know who will be the victor win the dust settles eh.

Li walked over to stand beside Chi.

Announcer: Now welcome 08!

A fighter a little shorter than chi came on the stage dressed in a pair of light blue jeans a red cowboy shirt and tanish cowboy boots complete with a black cowboy hat.

Announcer: Welcome Matt! Any words for us?

Matt: Yes. I'd like to say god luck to the opponets i face because their going to need it. No but seriously luck to all.

Matt went and stood beside Li who was beside Chi.

Announcer: Alright 07 come on out!

A tall guy dressed as an army drill sergeant complete with haircut came on stage.

Announcer: Any words tonite Jekyl?

Jekyl: Yeah. I will kill my enemies!

Jekyl went and stood beside Matt who stood next to Li who was next to Chi.

Announcer: Now 06.

An average heighted man came out in a buisness suit and had shoulder length red hair on his shoulder holding a blue rose.

Announcer: Well Baek anything to say?

Baek: I dedicate my victories to the lovely ladies here watching.

He then went to stand beside Jekyll who was standing next to Matt who stood beside Li who was still next to Chi.

Rogues fun facts.

Rogue: This chapter did'nt have much of an ending. Did it?

RW869: It was introductions really.

Rogue And Rogue: Later!


	18. Lost and found

He then went to stand beside Jekyl who was standing next to Matt who stood beside Li who was still next to Chi

So now the fighters were..Baek,Jekyl,Matt,Li,And Chi.

Announcer: Alright...Please welcome an old Favorite...wait hold on..brief intermission people please enjoy your meal.

Off Stage.

Announcer: Whats up sir.

M.V: Four of our fighters were assasinated before they got here.

Announcer: But...how?

M.V: I only found this out an hour ago..Apparently they were drugged then killed...They were the best one's next to 01. They were caught and are currently dead but now we need four replacements before the night is over.

Announcer: I'll see what i can do.

M.V: Very good. Interview everyone after dinner.

Announcer: Yes you shall not be disappointed.

Back on stage.

Announcer: It seems four of our fighters could not make it this year so after dinner tonight i will be interviewing people to replace the misplaced fighters.

Well here is a replay of the fight that took place earlier today enjoy and i will see you in a few minutes.

Duo: I think we're in trouble.

Quatre: I did'nt count on this.

Wufei: Hmmm.

Trowa: I think we should leave for now.

Duo: Im with Trowa.

Quatre: While their distracted.

They were sneaking down the hall back to their hide-out except at the moment fate had it out for them because the announcer from earlier spotted them.

Duo: Quietly We're screwed.

Quatre: Maybe we can lie out of this.

Announcer: I have'nt seen you around here so far?

Duo: Well we have'nt seen you either.

Announcer: Are you with a group or something?

Quatre: We just got lost.

Anouncer: Really? Than when we get back to your room(s) you should have your id's for here then eh.?

Duo: ...yeah.

Announcer: Stowaway's come with me.

Duo gets ready to beat up said announcer.

Quatre: Whispers No Duo..We're in enough trouble as it is.

So they continue walking down corridors when..

"They're with me".

Rogues fun facts.

Rogue: This is an obvious cliche cliffhanger.

RW869: Is that a fact or a rating?

Rogue: Maybe both.

Rw869 groans.

Rogue and Rogue: Later!


	19. They meet again

Announcer: Fine but i do not want to see them running around by themselves.

Heero: Understood.

Announcer guy walks of muttering something about how the fighters get more priveliges...And whatever.

Heero: What on earth are you doing here?

Duo: Would you believe looking for you?

Heero: Hn..Lets go somewhere else and we can talk then.

So at a well hidden spot between a forest and beach mix.

Heero: Alright explain.

Duo: well its a long story.

Heero: Fine.

So about thirty minutes later Quatre and Duo explained while Trowa and Wufei took a look around.

Heero: I see.

Duo: Sooo what now?

Heero: Be on your guard or you could be fighting for your lives here too.

A few of the competiters have eliminated and they will be looking for replacements.

Heero's phone rang and then.

Heero: I have to go but meet me back here tonight at 9:00 pm.

With that he left, But Four nosy people followed.

After a half hour of walking they were at a entrance to a odd looking building far away from the main building.

Quatre: So we go in?

Duo: Of course!

So they waited for five minutes before carefully sneaking in themselves.

Once inside they snuck around a little bit then found a room where Heero and the old guy were talking.

J: You know you have that match tomorrow right?

Heero: Yes.

J: Since a few of the particapants are missing we dont know who your opponet is.

Heero: I believe it was set to be a random pairing.

J: Hmm.

The others are listening in to this.

J: You need to go to the container to prepare for tomorrow.

Heero: Yes.

Realizing that they were coming out they duck in a nearby passage.

They go in a room a few doors down and in the room there is a machine with green liquid in it. It's clear glass type on most of it. while the rest being the top and bottom were a darker machine grey.

J: You know what to do.

Heero went to the machine known as the container put an oxygen mask on his face and got in.

J typed a few things and left the room but locked it first.

After that he stopped and said...You can come out know.

AWESOMEZZ...18 on 12/22 at 5:59 pm and its 9:14. 18 today and proud of

it! Happy B-Day to me! Wheee.

The nice people get cake. The mean people get to listen to...PBS all day. :P..HaHa Just kidding thats way too mean...OOh i know they get no...whatever it is they like..So there.

I have saying Awesomezz for days now it seems to be my new fav word.

And no i have not been drinking or doing anything that could get me in jail...im just crazy...Never had any drugs or alcohol and PROUD of it!

HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO YOU THE PEOPLEZ! (). And your animal family members!

Dont forget to get your animal family members a gift..I got one for my cat Rogue..Beacause there family too. That reminds me i need to get my mothers kitty Storm a gift as well...Err Later!


	20. J's replacements

J walked to where they were and they froze.

Duo: H..how did you know?

J: You were obvious and i have hidden security cameras everywhere along with people who contact me through my headset whenever this sort of might happen.

Wufei: Well what now.

J: I've known about you being on this island for sometime now and this could work for my advantage.

Duo: What makes you think we'd do anything for you?

J: You can listen to me and live or die right here.

Quatre: We better listen to him for now.

Duo: Fine.

J: Very good now come with me.

So they followed him down a another few hallways the place itself looked like a dungeon with modern convience's . It was made of stone. Picture a typical dungeon area except with modern accomidations.

They reached a room that said Locker hallway.

They went in the door and on the left were doors labeled 1,2,3,4,5 and on the right were doors labeled 6,7,8,9,10.

Trowa: Whats with the doors?

J: Ah yes. There are 10 rooms. One for each contestant.

Trowa:...

J: Yes now what are your names?

5 min. later.

J: Alright Duo you have room 2 Trowa room 3 and Wufei room 5..Quatre you'll be an audience member since room 4 is took already.

Duo: So what now old guy.

J: I go inform the others of the new 'recruits' and you are free to leave for now but remember to keep these with you at all times.

hands them each a midnite blue cell phone

J: I will contact you through these win needed.

And i suggest you remember your way through here.

Also i will now if you try to pull anything.

So later they were informed of a few things and sent away slightly puzzled and confused.

Quatre: What now?

Trowa: Well i guess we wait.

So they went to their newly assigned places.

Around 6:00 pm A cell went off.

Quatre: Yes.

J: You and the others come to the fighters rooms by 7:00 pm understood.

Quatre: Yes.

The phone was shut-off.

Wufei: Well?

Quatre: It's time to go.

HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE EVEN THOUGH WERE I'AM IT'S 11:21 pm.

May your new year be a good one.

V()V.

Rogues fun facts.

Rogue: There was no fun fact for the 19th chap cuz that was the B-day edition for the author back then.

RW869: Bet ya did'nt see that one coming. No fighting Quatre. Err well maybe ya did.

Rogue and Rogue: LATER!


	21. Whats your name again?

I would like to thank the two reviewers i have had so far.

Sakura123 for telling me about the spelling errors and for being my first reviewer here. And my 2nd reviewer Kidishcaresh for the nice review and the birthday line. ().

Now to the story.Happy New Years Eve/Happy New Years!

So they got there and the fighters were there as well as Heero. As recalled the fighters are Baek,Jekyl,Matt,Li,And Chi.

J came in the room along with 2 other people...Being the one called Tor and Announcer guy.

Heero motioned for them to come to where he was while the other's were talking.

Note Now they are talking in a whisper type voice

Heero: What are you doing here?

Duo: Well simply..we were caught by that old guy who said he knew that we were here since the beginning.

Heero: I see. But what are you doing here.?

Wufei: We are the replacements for the dead fighters.

Heero: All of you?

Quatre: Actually just them.

Stops talking in whisper as well as all together for the moment.

J: Your attention.

Everyone turns to look at him.

J: The tournament will continued as scheduled. I have gotten replacements for the dead fighters.

Everyone has a quick look around the room to scope out the competition. Except for Heero,Trowa,Wufei and Chi. As well as the ones that are with J.

J: Everyone line up when i call your name.

Duo in a whisper: I thought we only had to do this at school.

J: We'll go from 10 to 1.

10..Chi.

Chi: Present..Passess quick glare toward Heero

J: 9...Li.

Li: Accounted for.

J: 8..Matt.

Matt: Right here.

J: 7..Jekyl.

Jekyl: Present.

J: 6..Baek.

Baek: Here.

J: 5..Wufei.

Wufei: Hm. Here.

J: 4..Tor.

Tor: Ready.

J: 3...Trowa.

Trowa:...here.

J: 2..Duo.

Duo: Whatever.

J: 1...Heero.

Heero: Hn.

J: Now that thats settled,even though by now the people here know most of your names...You will each from here on out reffer to yourselves by a nickname or a title.

Announcer Guy: Well lets here so i can get'em down and registered.

J: 10 to 1 again.

Duo in a whisper: What was the point of going through our real names if we have to have nicknames.?

Heero in a whisper: It's for records.

Wufei in a whisper: 'Nicknames' Does it matter what we use?

Heero in a whisper: Hn not really. But i would'nt try to pick anything..idiotic.

Announcer Guy: 5..Wufei.

Wufei: Dragon.

Announcer guy: Alright.

Duo in a whisper: Dragon?

Wufei in a whisper: Well lets see what you come up with.

Duo in a whisper: Way head of you..Cuz i already have a title. :b.

Quatre in a whisper: Your going to use that one...

Duo in a whisper: Well its not bad.

Announcer Guy: 3..Trowa.

Trowa:...Silencer.

Annoucer Guy: Got it...Lets see. 2 Duo.

Duo: Shingami.

Announcer Guy: Got it. 1 Heero.

Heero: Same as last time.

Announcer Guy: Got it.

Duo in a whisper: What is your title or whatever.

Heero in a whisper: You'll see.

J: Alright we have everyone down. So you are free to leave, And will be given further instructions later on or tomorrow.

Announcer Guy: Well that's it for now.

So they left and the others started to leave as well.

A little while later.

at their new location in the hotel.

Heero: do you know how the rest of oart two goes?

Duo: I don't.

Heero: I'll explain. The first part was simple enough. One-on-one fighting.

Then part two will be like part one..except there will weapons of choice to choose from. Then part three is a Two vs. Two thing. All of these parts have nearly no rules so, Almost anything goes. The only rule that applies is that you cannot kill.

Duo: Soo you knock'em out.

Heero: Yes.

Wufei: Who would start such a thing?

Heero: The one who started this is still a mystery to even those who fight in it. Very few know who started it.

Phone goes off.

Heero: I will see you tomorrow at the underground arena. Be ready for anything.

He left.

So they went to sleep wondering what the next day would bring.

Rogues fun facts.

Rogue: The author is going to try and have this story finished by chap. 30.

RW869: Not a definite though. But i have a few new story ideas in my heas as well as a surprise ending for this fic. .

Rogue & Rogue: LATER!


	22. Countdown

So they next day they got their instructions and directions as to where to go.

It was going to rain soon hence the underground arena.

They were back at the locker area from before.

J: There was supposed to be others here with me, But they could not make it...so i'm in charge.

Announcer Guy comes in.

Announcer Guy: Alright you will reffer to me as A.G clear.

Duo to others slightly whispering: So he has a name!

Trowa same tone: Quiet.

J: You each report to your locker room and select your fighting costume.

And you..Points to Quatre should not be here.

A.G.: I'll show you where you should go.

Quatre: I'm staying.

J: Fine Fine...Just stay out of the way. I don't need any more things to go astray.

So they each took their doors and went in. While Quatre waited in the hall.

So a little while later they re-met up at another locker area. If you left said room and went left not too far away would be a big door. There was a identical room across from theirs. 5 people per room. Example, If you left that room and went right you get to said door.

10 people were in the one on the right, Waiting for J to come in...It would be about half an hour.

So they split into little groups or duo's to talk amongst themselves.

At half an hour until fight time.

Naturally the 5 of them were in a corner area away from the rest.

Duo: Again why the costume?

Heero: It's for the audience mainly...more entertaning for them with these sort of things.

Duo: Thats messed up man.

Heero: Thats just how it is.

23 minutes until fight time.

Heero: Todays matches will only show what we can do as fighters. So in two days the 'audience' can make bets and such.

Wufei: That is not just.

Heero: Everything lies in the tag-team. Then at the end of that the last team standing has to fight their partner.

Else where.

Trieze: Ready to go Zechs?

Zechs: Yes. Do you think we'll get there on time?

Trieze: We'd better.

Back on Epyon island.

19 minutes until fight time.

Trowa: You said you won last time right?

Heero: Yes,and to answer your next question..Chi was my partner and in the end i won.

Duo: I thought there was a weapon selection?

Heero: There will be soon.

10 minutes until fight time.

Heero: Remember this...even though the rules say no killing...some of them will try and kill you...also watch out for your fighting partner whoever you get...if it's not someone you know...they will more than likely try and kill you.

Quatre: The match-up's. How are they selected?

Heero: Well..there are 5 judges hidden somewhere around the area. And they pass out who fights who. Although for the audience..they think it's random pairings.

7 minutes until fight time.

Duo: Sooo...how much longer?

Heero: 7 minutes.

5 minutes until fight time.

Chi and Heero are off to the side.

Chi: I know you cheated last year.

Heero: Why can't you accept the fact that you lost.

Chi: There's no way! I could've lost to a runt like you!

Heero goes to walk back to the others, Except Chi grabs his shoulder.

Chi: If i kill you now..it will save a mess later.

Heero then without turning around, Elbows him in the stomach then raises his fist at his face,Thus sending him into nearby wall about two inches away.

By know everyone was looking and a couple of them were laughing at Chi for getting beat up so easy.

Duo: Dude what happened?

Heero: Hn..Sore loser.

Chi: I will kill you!

Heero: Whatever.

3 minutes until fight time.

Trowa: That guy hates you.

Heero: Yeah. He thinks i cheated when i beat him last.

1 minute until fight time.

Heero: Get ready.

A.G's voice comes in over the loud speaker.

"Report to the door as you exit and go left".

So the all got up and went to said door.

Wufei: This door will lead to the arena?

Heero: First it goes through a small weapon hall then the arena.

So they arrived at the door and only A.G. was there.

A.G.: J had to attend to some buisness,so i will see to it that you get your weapons and such.

So the giant doors opened and they went through and got their weapon of choice.

Chi got a pair of golden knuckles.

Li picked a pair of brass knuckles.

Matt got a pair of pistols and a lasso.

Jekyl got a switchblade pocket knife and a simple gun.

Baek picked up a spiked red whip.

Wufei picked up a sword that looked simialer to his at home. Smooth and slender.

Tor picked up quite a few knives of diffrent shapes and length.

Trowa picked up some Throwing stars and a couple of shuriken.

Duo found a scythe. And if you press a button in the middle another,one would come up opposite at the bottom.

Heero had gotten a sword and a concealable gun.

A.G. was checking off everything and now they were ready to go.

A.G.: Well are you set with your weapons?

Everyone nodded a yes.

A.G.: Alright.

He stepped back and another set of giant doors opened up to reveal the arena. And two dugouts. They were informed that 5 of them were to go to the one on the left and the other 5 to the one on the other side of the arena. Heero,Duo,Trowa,Matt,Quatre and Wufei were in one. And Tor,Li,Chi,jekyl,And Baek were in the other.

They walked through the doors and the audience stands/seat were beyond full.

And they were all cheering.

A.G. had disappeared to the commenters/announers box.

A.G.: Alright its time to begin!

Fight Time.

Rogues fun facts.

Rogue: The internet connection went out at 4:10 pm last friday i think. It was the day RW869 was going to post this chap.. But finish it first of course.

RogueWarrior869: I forgot it was going to go out any time...and my mother/grandmother had set up for a switch in ISP's...

Rogue: More importantly than blaming the authors bad memory. The chap is here.

RW869: Thanx Rogue!

Rogue and Rogue: Later!


	23. Underground fight begins!

Their fighter tags.

10/Chi---Destroyer.

9/Li---The KungFu Killer.

8/Matt---Cowboy.

7/Jekyl---Jekyll.

6/Baek---Hydra.

5/Wufei---Dragon.

4/Tor---Tor the Torturer.

3/Trowa---Silencer.

2/Duo---Shinigami.(The god of death.)

A.G had gotten in the note for the first match-up. And as so round 1 was ready to begin.

A.G: Alright...will fighters 'Cowboy' and 'Silencer' please report to the arena floor.

The arena had a clear see through dome above said audience. The fighting area was nicely lit and the stage itself was big circular shaped,open area.

Silencer (Trowa) and Cowboy (Matt) proceeded to the arena for their fight.

Silencer was dressed like a ninja except without the hood..all black. And Cowboy was dressed like well a cowboy. Tanish boots, Blue jeans and a tanish longsleeved shirt...complete with black cowboy hat.

Silencer went to the left and Cowboy to the right.

They bid each other a fair fight and...

A.G: Alright Round 1! Silencer vs. Cowboy!...BEGIN!

So Cowboy got his gun and proceeded to try and shoot Silencer but Silencer had took a throwing star and threw it at Cowboys hand. Thus knocking the gun out of his hand sending it sliding a few feet away.

But Cowboy got his other gun and shot at Silencer grazing his leg. So Silencer got a Shuriken and threw it at him. But while Cowboy was avoiding it, He threw a couple of throwing stars at him knocking him out.

A.G: And the winner is...SILENCER!

medics removed Cowboy and Silencer went back to the others at their dugout. Meanwhile the audience was cheering like a bunch of idiots.

Quatre: You okay Trowa?

Trowa: Yeah im fine.

A.G: I have got round 2 in and its...The KungFu Killer and Dragon

! Please report to the arena.

So Dragon (Wufei) and The KungFu killer (Li). went to the arena. Dragon to the right and kungfu killer to the left. They bowed their respects.

KungFu Killer was wearing a traditional KungFu outfit. And Dragon was wearing a pair of white baggy(ish) pants and a little long white jacket thing and underneath a blue tanktop.

A.G.: BEGIN!

They each got a running start at each other. Kungfu Killer landed a punch on Dragons face. But Dragon did that so he could cut one of KungFu Killers brass knuckles off. And succeeded. So in rage for this he wrecklessly charged toward Dragon and Dragon stepped to the left and rammed the butt of the sword into Kungfu killers stomach. Thus knocking him out as well.

The same medics who came for Cowboy came for KungFu Killer and as with Cowboy they took him to his locker room.

A.G.: The Winner is...DRAGON!

Audience continues to cheer. Wufei headed back to the dugout.

A.G.: Well i have the next line-up ready. And its...Tor the Torturer and Jekyll!

The walked to the arena.

jekyll was dressed like an army drill sergeant. And Tor was dressed like a biker..from a horror movie. Black sleeveless leather shirt. Black pants. and a white helmet.

The took their place with Tor being on the left and Jekyll on the right. Tor threw his helmet to the ground.

A.G.: BEGIN!

Jekyll got out his gun and took a couple of shots at Tor. Tor dodged a bullet but was grazed on his arm with the other one. Tor got out a couple of knives and threw them at Jekyll who got one in his leg while avoiding the other.

Jekyll pulled the knife out of his leg and then proceeded to finish off the ammo in his gun. Another bullet got Tor in his arm. But he charged at him during the gunfire and punched him in the stomach and knocking him out.

The medics were coming to get Jekyll.

A.G.: The winner is...TOR!

Audience cheers some more.

Tor went back to his dugout.

A.G.: The next fight is...Hydra and Shinigami!

Duo(Shinigami) and Hydra (Baek) took their spots. Shinigami on the right and Hydra on the left.

Shinigami was wearing his same outfit except he added vampire teeth.

Hydra was wearing a ocean blue buisness suit. With a rose in the front pocket.

A.G.: Alright...BEGIN!

Hydra got out his spiked red whip and Shinigami got out his scythe.

Hydra used his whip but Shinigami evaded but he did come out of it with a couple of cuts. Hydra and Shinigami were close. Hydra cracked his whip at him again. So Shinigami put the middle part of the scythes pole in front of him. And the whip grabbed that. He yanked the pole toward him and in the process got the whip away from Hydra.

Hydra came running at him and so Shinigami tripped him with the scythes pole. In the process of getting back up he used the scythe to knock him out.

The medics were coming again.

A.G.: The winner is...SHINIGAMI!

Duo headed back to the dugout.

Audience is still applauding.

In the audience. There are two people who are watching and not applauding at all. But rather looking for someone in particular.

Elsewhere.

Captain: We'll be there soon.

Zechs: How much longer.?

Captain: Well there's a strong rain storm near there. So we need to be careful. Three days should do it. Maybe sooner.

Zechs: Thank you captain.

A.G. Allright that just leaves...Destroyer and...

Rogues fun facts.

Rogue: The author did'nt really know what to call Heero. I mean there's no war so Perfect Soldier was out for now.

RW869: Rogue! Your giving away too much info! Oooh for the heck of over dramatization...long word anywho who are the people watching Heero?

R&R: LAter!


	24. Important conversation & facts revealed

Their fighter tags.

10/Chi---Destroyer.

9/Li---The KungFu Killer.

8/Matt---Cowboy.

7/Jekyl---Jekyll.

6/Baek---Hydra.

5/Wufei---Dragon.

4/Tor---Tor the Torturer.

3/Trowa---Silencer.

2/Duo---Shinigami.(The god of death.)

1/Heero---'The' Assassin.

A.G.: That just leaves Destroyer and 'The'Assassin! Our final fight of the afternoon.

Duo: Dude..your nick is assassin?

Heero: yes.

A.G: Please report to the arena.

Heero: Senseless violence.

Assassin (Heero) and Destroyer (Chi)

Took their places.

Assassin on the right while Destroyer was on the left.

The two audience members were watching Heero like a hawk. One of them was shocked. But calmed down very fast. As to not blow their cover.

The rest of the audience was watching and rooting for their favorite. They were the two most popular fighters there.

A.G.: BEGIN!

So they were at each other in a blink of the eye.

Destroyer was making the mistake of fighting with rage. While Assassin knew this and used it to his advantage.

Destroyer charged at him so Assassain tripped him. Then brought one of his legs up and slammed it into Destroyers back. He was out.

The medics came for Destroyer.

A.G.: The Winner is...Assassin.

Heero proceeded to head back to the dugout.

The two that were watching Heero were positive that they found who they were looking for.

A.G: Allright that concludes today's showing's. You may start the betting in the lobby. You have two days. The shuttle buses will take you to where you need to go.

One of the medics had just finished looking them over and bandaged them up. And left.

Heero: You may already know this. But they were severely holding back today.

Wufei: For the matches in two days?

Heero: Yes.

So later they headed back too their room except Heero who had to meet J.

J: Those people managed to follow you.

Heero: Do you know where on the island they are?

J: No i do not. And the whole reason you were sent away from here was to "ditch" them. They've blended in too well..even for my security to catch.

Heero: Any idea who they are?

J: I suspect they are assassins from Dekims gang.

Heero: Tor's leader? The guy i put in a coma.?

J: Yes. They may not be extremely bright. But they are very loyal.

Heero: How is your plan coming?

J: Ah yes. I have made my way into Dekims gang for now. The good news is no one suspects anything.

Heero: Are you sure it will work?

J: Yes. Are you questioning me?

Heero: No sir.

J: Good. I will have the three things completed before the fights begin again.

Heero: I thought you were only working on two things?

J: I recently started this. It should give you what you need to win.

Heero: I won last year and the first part of the tournament. I can win again. You trained me well enough for that.

J: I did. But this will ensure it. There's more at stake here than last time. Last time was that incident a few years ago. I do not need a repeat performance of that!

Heero: I coud'nt let them die needlessly.

J: Yes you could have. Any way i will see you before the fights begin. Two days, Meet me back here. Understood.?

Heero: Yes sir.

J: I also know that you have been around those 4.

Heero:...

J: After this i want you to forget them.

Heero:...what if i can't?...

J: You will. One way or another.

Heero: Sir.

J: Dismissed for now.

It was a beautiful starry night. The rain had left faster than it came. So Heero was at his favorite place here and The other 4 decided to split up and explore the island. They had no reason to hide anymore.

Meanwhile elsewhere.

Two Submarines were headed for the island.

On one...A sub with some very angry people on it.

And on this ship.

Trieze: Sir! We have reports from the other sub that the people onboard are very restless. And its disturbing the sub's operation. Not to mention the crew are having a hard time getting their work done.

Captain: I see. Tell them 2 and a half days. Possibly sooner if they stop disturbing the crew.

Trieze: Understood.

Captain: I thank you..Mr.Trieze and Mr. Zechs for your help with this operation.

Zechs: Not a problem sir.

Trieze: The message has been relayed and the other captain says she'll contact us if anything else comes up. And she sends her thanks.

Captain: Alright. Thank you. Continue at full speed.

Well they went about the island for the two days and spent most of their time together and did some light sparrng gainst each other for practice on a private part of the island.

It was a bit of a relief since they did'nt have to hide. So things went easier for now.

Those two people watching Heero let up for now, But did'nt stop altogether. They were getting a plan or something together.

The night before the fight was to happen. They all agreed to go their together.

It was an hour until the fight began.

J: Heero its about time to begin.

Heero: Yes.

J: I need you to where this.

Heero: Why?

J: It will help you win.

Heero: I do not need any help winning against these people.

J: I am well aware of that. But the plan i have been working on will require your skills to increase 10 fold.

Heero: Whatever it is i can win. You trained me for this most of my life.

J: Damn it! Just use it!

Heero: -- no.

J: - I am warning you. There is going to a surprise coming and you. With all the training i gave you will not be able to win.

Heero: What is it?

J: I cannot say here.

Heero: What does that thing do?

J: When did you start questioning orders.

Heero: I was only asking what it was.

J: AHA! It was when you started hanging around **Them....**was'nt it.

Heero: They have nothing to do with this.

J: Gah..its almost time for the fights to begin.

Heero: I took care of dekim for wanting to betray you. So how bad could it be.

J: If you dont wear this i will make you wear it by force. I do know where your "friends" are.

Heero quickly went over his options. Not wanting them to get hurt without reason decided to go along with J.

Heero: Fine...i'll wear it.

J: You came to your senses..finally.

Hands Heero a spiked black collar.

After he puts on his eyes go blank.

J: Excellent! it works.

Takes collar off Heero

Heero: What happened?

J: That was a test. You will use this much later today.

Heero: --...Its fight time.

J: Yes. Now go and win.

Heero leaves for the arena.

He gets to the gate and 4 famialar faces are there.

Duo: Dude you were almost late.

Wufei: Why did you not show up?

Heero: J needed me...it was...unexpected.

Before they could continue the gates opened.

They were fighting on the island today. The skies were a little cloudy but it was a beautiful day. A little bit oddly warm though. The fighting area was the one that was undergorund except brought to the top.

The audience area was filled to the brim.

A.G. came to see them.

A.G.: I need you to come with me so i can show you the bunkers and the locker and medic area's.

All 11 of them nodded and followed.

He pointed to the left and the and right saying that those were the bunkers.

They went through another set of doors at the other end of the arena and the was a door on the left that said MEDICAL and one on the right that said LOCKER ROOM.

He explained it was like the other setup with the locker room.

Quatre was stilled allowed to stay with them because they agreed no unneeded upsets were to be caused over nothing that could lead to something.

A.G: Alright you will still be going by your fighter tags. Clear.

10 nodded yes.

A.G left them after they were all set in the main locker room.

Again while waiting they split into groups to talk.

6 on side and 5 on the other.

6 of them were discussing who might be paired up with who.

The 5 on the other side were discussing the same.

Heero: Today will be the Finale tag-team matches.

Duo: Are you coming back to school when this is over?

Heero: Probably not. The only reason i went there in the first place, was to ditch 2 people who were following me.

Trowa: Did it work?

Heero:...no. And i do not know who they are either. Probably assassins.

Duo: Ya know you say that so easy.

Heero: Its not that much of a big deal to me. its my tag too. I was trained like an assassin.

Quatre: Why?

Heero: For this tournament. i've been winning it since i was around 8 or so.

Wufei: So if the tournament is held...

Quatre: Once every three years...

Trowa: That makes you...

Duo: 14 now right?

Heero: As creepy as that was...yes.

Duo: That means your the youngest of the group.

A.G. comes in with his clipboard.

A.G.: Alright i have the pairings.

Everyone stands and or looks at him.

A.G: if you will follow me to the entrance, You will split up from there.

So they left for the entrance of the gate to pair off for the finals.

Rogues fun facts.

Rogue: This is one of the longest chapters that RW869 has written.

RW869: Its true. Thanks Rogue. .

Rogue and Rogue: Later!


	25. The chapter with no name

Their fighter tags.

10/Chi---Destroyer.

9/Li---The KungFu Killer.

8/Matt---Cowboy.

7/Jekyl---Jekyll.

6/Baek---Hydra.

5/Wufei---Dragon.

4/Tor---Tor the Torturer.

3/Trowa---Silencer.

2/Duo---Shinigami.(The god of death.)

1/Heero---'The' Assassin.

They were at the entrance to the gate.

It was time to be split up and the finale to begin.

A.G: Allright! I have here who you will be fighting with.

The giant doors open and all 12 of them stepped a few feet outside.

A.G: Form a line please. 10 to 1. You can stand off to the side.

Quatre stepped off a little to the right.

They formed a line.

A.G.: Allright when i call your tag and bunker you proceed there and await firther instructions. Understood?

Fighters: Yes.

A.G: Lets see...Silencer and Dragon...Right bunker.

Trowa and Wufei proceeded to the right and Quatre decided to go with them.

A.G: Tor and Destroyer...left bunker.

Tor and Chi went to the left bunker.

A.G.: Kungfu killer and Cowboy left bunker.

Li and Matt went to the left bunker.

A.G.: Jekyll and Hydra left bunker.

Jekyl and Baek proceeded to the left bunker.

A.G.: That just leaves Shinigami and Assassin. Right bunker.

On their way to the bunker.

Duo: Is'nt cool we got paired off instead of with them. Although very strange or coincedental that Tro and Wu got paired off together though.

Heero: It was fixed to be like this.

Duo: What do you mean?

Heero: I'll explain when we get to the bunker.

Over loudspeakers.

A.G.: From the Announcers box, I will tell you what you need to know!

Audience again cheers...who knows why.

A.G.: I'm going to read the official pairings again. In case anyone missed it the first time.

Audience quiets down..for once.

Everyone was listening,even the already paired off fighters.

A.G.: Allright!...

Pairing team 5--Silencer and Dragon. Right bunker.

Pairing team 4--Tor and Destroyer. Left bunker.

Pairing team 3--Kungfu killer and Cowboy. Left bunker.

Pairing team 2--Jekyll and Hydra. Left bunker.

Pairing team 1--Assassin and Shinigami. Right bunker.

Allright the first round will commence in 5 minutes.

The two possible assassins were in the audience looking out for a certain Assassin.

In said right bunker.

Duo: You said this thing was rigged.

Heero: Yes.

Wufei: How so?

Heero: This is all i know about it.

There are 5 judges...J,O,H,G,S.

Quatre: Just letters?

Heero: From what i know yes. Anyway J wants to make sure he wins this time. So he killed 1 fighter to get someone else in. Although i dont know who killed the other 3...

A.G.: The first fight of the day is set to begin! Will left bunkers Kungfu killer and Cowboy come to the arena as should Right bunkers Dragon and Silencer,

The audience watches while eating a little bit of whatever snack they were supplied with.

Heero: It will be hell today.

Duo: Luck guys.

With an couple of acknowledged grunts and a quick thanks they left for the arena.

So with the 4 fighters in the arena. It was time to begin!

A.G.: It's like this people. if your partner gets knocked out or is out of the arena for 10 seconds or more. Or possibly too injured to continue that person gets out of the fight. permanently until the next time this is held...anyway that part is another thing altogther. If one person wins against the team they were fighting,they will be re-paired with someone who may or may not have been through a simialer expierence. But enough talking. I'll explain more later! Get ready and Fight!

Rogue's funfacts.

Rogue: This was going to have the fights in it. But author saw the way it left off when past saved. And decided to leave it be.

RW869: hmmm...thanx Rogue. I've an idea. Light bulb is lit above authors head.

Rogue tilts his head curiously.

Rogue: What is your idea?

RogueWarrior869 very happily states.

RW869: To give myself an idea!

Rogue promptly falls over anime like and then stands up and while sweatdropping...

Rogue: Idiot...

RogueWarrior869: Just a little attempt at humor...

Rogue and Rogue: LATER!


	26. A fight between Heero and Tor

The fighter pairings.

Pairing team 5--Silencer and Dragon.

Right bunker.

Pairing team 4--Tor and Destroyer. Left bunker.

Pairing team 3--Kungfu killer and Cowboy. Left bunker.

Pairing team 2--Jekyll and Hydra. Left bunker.

Pairing team 1--Assassin and Shinigami. Right bunker.

On submarine 2.

UP1: When are going to get there..?

Commander2: Soon...Please have a seat with the others. Since we will be arriving in a few short hours or sooner, If we can have as little problems from everyone as possible. Could you please tell the others that we will be arriving A.S.A.P.?

UP1: Alright.

Commander2: Thank you. Now. Please inform Sub 1 of our current status.

SubWorker3:Alright.

The fight was already underway.

Dragon and KungFu Killer were fighting seemingly one-on-one while the same went for Silencer and Cowboy.

(Picked up finishing this chapter.07-28-2006.)

Watching closely are the two possible assassins.

At a closer look one is a man and the other a woman.

Man:Do you see him yet?

Woman: I think so, Down there in the bunker to

the right. Have a look.

The woman handed the man the binoculars she was using.

Man:I see him.

Woman: I can't believe it took us so long

to track him down.

Man:I know but before the day is done

we'll be able to finish what we started years ago.

Woman: I know. For now we continue to blend in.

Won't he be surprised to see us.

Man: Yeah. Well at least the fighting is good.

but it looks like the fight is almost

over.

While they continued some more talking

the scene goes back down to the fight still

underway.

Keeping their fight to hand-to-hand

combat.

KungFu Killer and Dragon

were in a tight match.

KungFu Killer threw a punch he thought couldn't miss

but did.

Dragon dodged than grabbed his arm and threw him over his shoulder landing his opponent flat on his back.

Dragon than lifted his leg into the air high bringing it

down onto KungFu Killer thus knocking him out.

Dragon looked over to Silencer to see how he was faring.

Silencer finished up his opponent

as well.

A.G: KungFu Killer and Cowboy are

out of the Tournament!

Dragon and Silencer you may return

your bunker.

Assassin and Tor please report to the arena.

The break match will be starting soon.

He passed Wufei and Trowa who were on their way back.

They stopped for a second

but before they could say anything he told them that Shinigami

Would explain.

So it was left at that and he continued as

did they.

Tor and Heero were in the arena.

At the right bunker.

Wufei: Whats going on?

I thought all battles were to be fought in

teams of two.

Duo: Earlier some guy came and said something had

happened to one of the fighters.

So while their treating him,They're

holding a 'Break Fight'.

Something to keep the crowd satisfied.

Quatre: All we can do for the moment is watch.

Up in the audience.

Man: You put the drug in the guys water?

Woman: Of course. We can proceed

with the extra time we have.

Man: Good let's go.

Woman: Right.

So they left to continue their mission.

Down in the arena.

A.G: Alright! We have an unexpected delay.

But while you wait we present a battle between

Assassin and Tor!

Begin!

Tor charged at him. Which was a bad idea

because he jumped over him and kicked him in the back.

"You little brat!"

He just looked at the older fighter and said nothing.

Tor pulled out knife he had hidden

and charged at him.

He managed to dodge but

not without getting a cut on his right arm.

The fight pretty much went on like that until

Assassin knocked Tor unconscious and won.

Shinigami came and helped Assassin back to the bunker .

So while medics were there checking over all the fighters

the possible Assassins were making their way toward their goal.

While the medics were checking over the fighters the judges showed

a re-cap of the matches so far.

To be continued.

Next time the boys see a familiar face.

The sub prepares to board.

And more fighting fun.

Rogue:I can't believe that you actually got this chapter finished.

RW869:Yeah..well neither can I.

Rogue: Did you mention that the other chapters have been spell-checked?

RW869:No,But you just did. After I save this chap I'm going to spellcheck the

other chaps.

Rogue:Than get on with it woman!

RW869: Bossy isn't he? lol.

Rogue:That wasn't funny.

Rogue and Rogue and everyone else: Hope you liked the chapter!.

For a quick Rogue Facts...I didn't intentionally mean to take so long.

with this chap.

Have a good day or night or both or whatever:b.

Err...Later!

I went to spell-check the first document and turns out I already did some time ago.

SweatDrops..

Err...Later!


End file.
